Midnight Dance
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: For Akahane-Scarlet Feather.  Natsume was never one to take orders.  But when it was Mikan, he could make an exception.  Especially when their only time spent together was dancing in midnight bliss.


**Midnight Dance**

This one shot is random and cliché. But I love it, and sincerely hope you do too. So post your comments in a review!

Dedication: To _Hinami,_because you're the greatest. I can't thank you enough. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It took me _that_ long to realize that. You?

And read and review. And enjoy!

**/ Midnight Dance /**

"_Natsume, will you go to Central Town with me?"_

It was a simple sentence, but to him, it was _more._ They weren't together, but they were in love, even if they didn't want to show it. Well, at least, _he _was. He wasn't exactly sure she was though. But he still acted cold to her.

Except when she flashed him her sparkling amber eyes, he had no choice but to agree. And now, he couldn't help but regret it. What had made him agree to the idea of accompanying her to Central Town? And what was worse? It was during midnight. Sure, they went together with the rest of the group, sometimes even at night, but they had never went _alone. Together._

Natsume hated the fact that he was nervous just because of this. His idiocy made him sick.

It was nothing special at all, but all she had to do, was direct her heart-melting smile full force at him, and he would do anything to her command. Stupid. It was so stupid. Yet it never failed. It never _would_ fail, would it? No matter how much the boy didn't want to admit it, he knew it never would. Not with him, at least.

He gave a tired sigh and took a glance towards his watch. Two hours left. He might as well make good use of it, doing something _she _would never expect.

X

"Hotaru, are you _sure_ that Natsume will be there? What if he abandons me?" Mikan gave a pout at the thought, directing her statement to her best friend, who was currently brushing the brunette's shiny hair, each stroke accompanied with a sigh.

"Baka…" the inventor's voice was strangely affectionate. "You know Hyuuga would never do that." A fleeting smirk passed through her features. "At least not to you."

Mikan twisted her head to peer at her best friend. "Mou. What does that mean?"

She never got a reply, only a command to change. Though she didn't miss the words uttered softly from Hotaru. "Because you're an idiot. And he's one too."

The inventor gave an inward grin._ Birds of a feather stick together, I guess._

She knew, of course. She knew what Hyuuga had done. And it amused her to no end.

X

"I'm sorry, Miss, but the buses are closed for the day. I'm afraid you'll hav-" the man was interrupted by a determined shout. "Oh, that's okay. We'll walk there-"

"Absolutely not." Crimson eyes turned to the man. "We're leaving."

Without another word, Mikan Sakura was dragged away. To where?

The Sakura tree, their planned meeting spot.

~x~

The next few minutes, despite of Natsume's affection towards the girl, were pure torture for his ear. He had to suffer, absent-mindedly nodding in agreement to every statement that had come out of her mouth. It really was a pain, he thought. Why had he even agreed to thi-

"…don't know…I…even like you!" His ears perked up and he kept her in the sight of the corner of his eye. _What?_ His mind couldn't process the information. Mikan gave the boy a glare. "And even now, you aren't even listening!"

She was about to begin another complaint-filled rant until she heard his quiet. "I am." She saw his crimson eyes flick towards her, disbelief and _hurt_ found in the bottomless scarlet depths. She furrowed her auburn brows in confusion. Why would the Hyuuga Natsume ever be hurt by anything she did?

The next thing she knew, she was caged against the tree. And when she stared at _those_ eyes, she noticed that the hurt was gone, and anger was put in its place instead.

"All this time, you've misjudged everything I've done," the boy snarled. Mikan didn't cower in fear though, instead, she placed one hand on his shoulder and put his hand gently on her waist. After a while, she beamed at him. "Then let's dance!"

For once, Natsume didn't know what to do. He was baffled at her naivety, surprised at her boldness and tired of her stupidity. Yet, for once, his heart took over, and he slowly began to shift his feet. He widened his gaze and watched the silver-topped trees and smelled the fragrance of the night and of her and the dampness of the earth. He heard her hum appreciatively, imitating a song that she heard on the radio. He listened to the rustling of the forest, observed the shimmering crescent light that illuminated them with the glittering drops of glory lighting the midnight sky.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Mikan's smooth voice shook him out of his trance. He grunted, though his heart agreed warmly, openly welcoming the light of the girl beside him. Natsume was glad that it was night. Partly because it was dark enough to cover his pink stain across his cheeks, and grateful for the cold night air, that suddenly seemed extremely refreshing…_It feels hot suddenly…_

The two said nothing. Only heartbeats and shifting feet the euphoria found during this silent night.

_Yes, it is beautiful…_

X

Author's Note: Well, this is the actual ending, dedicated to, once again Hinami. If any of you were wondering what exactly Natsume did… read on~

~x~

"What do you _mean_ that the buses were closed!" the principal hollered to the student. "They were functioning properly, and there were no problems!"

The student, shaken to no end, protested weakly. "But the driver said so himself!"

The principal made no reply, only furiously punching in the correct buttons to talk to the Central Town driver himself.

His only reply. "Hyuuga Natsume threatened me, sir, with his alice and paid me 500 rabbits to do so."

He didn't know what to say. Except that it was probably related to Mikan Sakura.

He gave a knowing

grin. Love was now; punishment could be postponed, after all.

X

Author's Note: Well, I sincerely wish that you all enjoyed it. And if you did, please review! It would brighten my day extremely so. :) Oh, and Hinami, I hope you liked this.

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


End file.
